Black Night
by pixelx
Summary: Irukaka AU-Vampire. The Hatake clan was favoured by the King and blessed with fortune, strength and beauty. But it all changed when God turned His back on them. Prompt taken from Kakairu kink LJ's challenge. Lame tittle is Lame. - -


**Disclaimer: The character Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belonged to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

A/n: Another challenge I took up from Kakairu_kink LJ

Challenge: This is kind of a Halloween type kink. Might be more AU but I would really like to see it written out, even if it's fairly short. I got the idea from a post on the normal Kakairu Community.

(IruKaka)

(Vampire Iruka and Servant Kakashi. When I say servant I'm not referring to a sexual type. Though I would like smut to come out of this!)

You can take the idea anyway you want, but I would rather see Iruka top in this type of prompt instead of Kakashi. That doesn't mean you can't write Kakashi topping, though, if you're more comfortable with that. I'm not too picky.

* * *

On a moonless night, 400 years ago a historical event had happened in Konoha city that would change the course of the future. It was a horrifying scene, it was a massacre.

Hatake clan was famous and powerful in Fire nation. Favoured by the king himself, the clan was blessed with strength, wealth, beauty and fame. Many envied the Hatake's and many more awed by their good fortune. But everything good must come to an end whether in good parting or bad. Unfortunately, the ever famous Hatake clan met the later and that was the only misfortune that had ever befallen the clan. The first and the last.

****

_I'm going to die here. Shit!_ Kakashi laid unmoving, face half-buried on the soiled ground. He was supposed to be dead, but fate had his attackers missed the vital point on his body when they thrust the sword through his chest. His body was hurting all over and he couldn't move even a single muscle. Those bastards would pay for what they did to his clan, to his family. Kakashi refused to cry nor wallowing in self pity. He focused his pain on the hatred he felt for them who had hurt his parents and his littlle sister. He remembered every face of the assailants tonight and he thought of his revenge on them. Kakashi was not going to die tonight, or any other night until he got his revenge.

Suddenly he heard footstep getting nearer to where he laid. Kakashi wondered if his attacker came to finish the job. His good eye opened a slit only to see a silhouette of a man towering above him.

"You're going to die." The man above him said. It dawned on Kakashi that the man was not one of the bandits that had attacked his family, but this man wasn't going to save him either.

"But, you don't want to die." The man continued. The only visible part of the man was a pair of golden orbs; the pupils were silted like that of a beast, and Kakashi felt the shiver in his body. The person above him was not an ordinary human.

"You know, you are the only survivor in this massacre. Those people have left, thinking that they have killed them all. But they missed one; you. Such a barbaric creature, you humans are." The man, no the creature chuckled in amusement. Kakashi continued to watch him at the corner of his eye. The laughter stopped and the creature regarded him in concentration.

"I can see so much hatred in your eye. You wanted to take revenge on your family. But with the state you're in right now, I don't think you'll survive the night." Suddenly he smiled, showing too many white teeth and a set of gleaming fangs. Kakashi realized what sort of creature the one in front of him was.

"You're interesting. Shall I, give you my power?" When Kakashi was just a small boy, his mother used to tell him stories. One of them was a famous folklore in Konoha City; The Vampires. The foul creature who roamed during the night to feast on virgin's blood. Kakashi had scoffed at the tale, believing it was a cheap trick to scare children from going out at night and Mother only laughed at him and hugged him saying that she wouldn't want he beloved son to meet those scary creatures.

"Ah, I see you've realized 'what' I am. But I'm not spouting lies. I can give you power. I can change you to become like me. You will have strength of hundred men combined, the power to shape shift and a speed faster than any living creature on earth. And in return you shall be my servant and you'll answer only to my commands." Kakashi looked at the vampire in shock. He was sitting crossed legs beside the wounded man and waited patiently for his answer. His revenge was at the front of his mind right now and he would do anything to make those men suffer the same fate he had, even if Kakashi had to be the vampire's servant. Consequences be damned for he had lost everything that he held dear. Kakashi looked at the vampire in expectant.

"What's it going to be, man? Oh, I forgot you can't talk. Well, just blink your eye or something." Kakashi blinked his good eye before the vampire had finished his sentence and watched the maniacal gleam in the creature's golden eyes and the saliva dripped down his chin.

"Good answer, man. Good answer." The creature wiped off his drool with his sleeve. He deftly swiped some blood from Kakashi's wounded back and brought it to his mouth.

"How fortunate, your blood is just my type. I'm going to enjoy you for a long time." The vampire promised as he slit his own wrist and dropped his blood on Kakashi's lips, coaxing him to drink it. Kakashi swallowed the offering like a thirsty man.

Suddenly he felt his pain increased tenfold, he couldn't help but cried out. His battered body heated up and Kakashi curled on himself trying to curb the agony. He felt like his insides were trying to re-arrange themselves and his body spasmed violently to adjust to the changes in his body. Dimly he heard the vampire above him laughed in amusement as Kakashi writhed in agony. He had a fleeting thought that maybe the creature was lying to him. Maybe he just wanted to see Kakashi suffered even more than he was then.

It felt like an eternity before the pain had slowly subsidized. He realized, in his haze that his body had healed and his senses had heightened. He could see clearly, his hearing was more acute and his sense of smell was sharp. He looked around and saw the vampire that had turned him. Kakashi could now see more clearly in the pitch black night. It was a man dressed in a simple grey coat beneath his dark cloak. His long dark hair was tied up neatly in a ponytail and his golden eyes were now dark shoned with amusement and delight. He was sitting cross legged with his back against the tree trunk as he waited for Kakashi to recover.

"Come." The simple word coming out of the man's lips was like a beckon to Kakashi. Kakashi felt hunger for the man in front of him and with the last ounce of his strength, he crawled towards his Master.

The man accepted him, pulling him further into his laps and their chests touched. He bared his neck, urging Kakashi to let his instinct guided him and he did. Kakashi took his first bite in that long neck. His fingers threaded through the long locks and holding it in place. His new fangs pierced the smooth skin and blood oozed out filling his mouth. The taste wasn't like anything Kakashi had ever had before and he drunk the sweet essence hungrily.

Once he had his fill, Kakashi release the neck and watched in fascination as the skin knitted itself. A hand touched his cheek and tilted his face to meet the brown eyes once more. They regarded him expectantly before the man dipped down and placed a searing kiss on top of his lips. He gasped in surprise and felt tongue delved into his mouth. Kakashi went weak from the kiss and helplessly submitted, letting the foreign tongue explored his mouth cavern.

When the kiss ended, Kakashi opened his hazy eyes. He watched the lips only a moment ago had connected with his own formed a wide smirk. Dimly he heard a phrase whispered to his ear before he passed out in exhaustion, slumped into his embrace.

_You're mine._

****

When Kakashi opened his eyes again, he was lying on the ground this time covered with a piece of cloak. He looked to his side and watched the mansion that used to be his home had collapse; smokes were coming out of the rubble. Kakashi got up from his spot. He felt energized as if his wounds and suffering the night before hadn't happened. He lifted up his shirt and felt the scar, proof of the sword stab to his chest did happened.

"I'm glad you decided to join the living, man. Oh I forgot, you're already dead." Kakashi heard the chuckling joined the pathetic joke. He snapped his head towards the voice. The man who had changed his life was still sitting in his spot, with his back leaning against the tree trunk. Dawn was fast approaching and the sun ray peaking at the horizon helped Kakashi to get a good look at him. The man had tan complexion and a horizontal scar marring his otherwise smooth face, connecting from cheek to cheek. But apart from that, Kakashi had to admit that the man was beautiful. Just like what Mother used to say; Vampires are beautiful dark creatures who use their beauty to enthral their victims. The man stood up and started walk away but not before he addressed Kakashi.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but sunlight has a nasty effect on us, vampires. It won't turn us to ashes, but it sure leaves our skin irritated from the burn. And that's applicable to you too, man. Since you're one of us now. I'm Iruka by the way. Umino Iruka. What's yours?" Kakashi was floundered for a while before he worked up the nerve to answer the question.

"Kakashi. Just Kakashi." He was not a Hatake anymore. He had lost his right to bear the name ever since he had decided to sell his soul to the devil for the sake of his revenge. Kakashi watched the man; Iruka was his name, holding out his hand for him to take. The smile directed to him was blinding and had looked sincere.

"Well, just Kakashi. Welcome to our world. You have a lot to learn." Iruka's smile widened when Kakashi accepted his hand. Together they walk away from there.

Kakashi looked back to his home for one last time, the memory forever etched in his mind. He swore on the name he had abandoned that he would avenge the Hatake clan. Without any backward glance, Kakashi followed the man who was going to be his Master.

* * *

This has a lot of chances to be multi-chaptered. But I decided to end it here, for now. Of course, if anyone would like to pick it up, you guys are welcome to it. But until 'Memories Left Behind' is completed, I won't touch this. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading. XD


End file.
